


I will help you sleep

by Arctic_Phoenix99



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Buckynatsteve - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Middle of the Night Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Stuckystasha, Threesome - F/M/M, buckynat - Freeform, cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Phoenix99/pseuds/Arctic_Phoenix99
Summary: Steve can't sleep so Bucky tries to help but it takes him and Natasha to wear Steve out enough





	I will help you sleep

Steve stared at the ceiling as he lay in the middle of his king sized bed, he couldn’t sleep but didn’t want to wake up the sleeping forms on either side of him by getting up so he sat in bed staring.  
He rolled onto his side pressing his back against the sleeping form of Natasha and tried to fall asleep. Steve rolled onto his stomach and listened to the sound of Nat breathing trying to quite the noise in his brain.  
He was startled when he felt the rough metal digits of Bucky's metal arm moving up his back. He turned to face Bucky who had turned toward him, Bucky pulled Steve close intertwining their legs.  
“trouble sleeping?” Bucky murmured running his fingers through Steve's blonde hair.  
“I can't stop thinking about those kids” Steve said softly, relaxed by his gentle touch.  
“I know honey but theirs nothing more that any of us could do for them. You did your best Steve and S.H.I.E.L.D is sending in a team to help"  
Steve sighed "I know I just can't stop thinking about them"  
"I think I know what would help us both” Bucky said slipping out of the bed and motioning so Steve would follow him. Steve got up making sure to replace the blankets so they wouldn’t wake up Nat.  
He followed Bucky into the bathroom and walked up behind him wrapping his arms around his muscular waist. Steve would have removed his shirt but they were both already naked. Bucky turned around and kissed him passionately pushing his tongue into Steve's mouth. After a few moments they paused to catch their breath and Bucky sucked bruises onto Steve's neck.  
“I’m completely yours” Steve whispered breathlessly letting his head fall back so Bucky could have better access to his neck.  
“Good” Bucky said kissing along his jaw. “It’s always easier when you submit to me”  
Bucky kissed him on the lips again much softer this time and ran his hand over Steve's firm chest pinching his nipple into hardness, He continued this for a few more moments and then led him over to the tub and got into it. Bucky told Steve to sit on the built in chair in the tub and Steve did as he was told.  
Bucky placed his hand under Steve's chin and tipped his face up towards him kissing him deeply again intertwining their tongues, once he got Steve panting into his mouth he straightened and grabbed his hardening cock.  
"Open up Stevie" Bucky commanded holding his cock inches away from Steve's face. Steve did as he was told and opened his mouth wide looking up at Bucky. Bucky wound his fingers into Steve's hair and pushed his cock into his mouth. "Your mouth feels so good baby" Bucky said softly thrusting into Steve's mouth. After a few moments he pulled out and knelt down in between his legs, he trailed soft kisses over Steve's torso and pinched his nipple with his metal hand running his tongue around the other one. "Bucky please. I need you" Steve pleaded. His cock was hard and leaking pre-cum out of the tip.  
"How do you want me baby?" Bucky asked kissing bruises onto his neck.  
"I want your mouth" Steve said. Bucky smirked and kissed Steve on the lips before slowly trailing kisses back down his body. Bucky placed a gentle kiss onto the head of Steve's cock which made Steve squirm under him. He teased him for a few more seconds and then sucked the tip into his mouth swirling his tongue around it a few times before taking him all the way down until he was practically chocking on his huge cock. Bucky bobbed up and down pausing every few second to catch his breath. With one hand he jacked himself off and he used his metal hand to fondle Steve's balls.  
“Oh god” Steve moaned his whole body tensing as his orgasam ripped through him releasing his cum into Bucky's mouth. Bucky pulled off of him swallowing Steve's cum before pulling him down for a kiss  
"feel better?” He asked sitting back.  
“Yeah” Steve said breathlessly  
“Ready to go back to sleep?”  
“Yeah, thank you” Steve said pressing his lips against Bucky's again.  
They both went back into the room and crawled into bed. Natasha had moved to the center of the bed so they got in on opposite sides of her. They both curled up against her draping their arms over her.  
“Where did you guys go?” She asked groggily once they had gotten comfortable.  
“Steve couldn't sleep so I was trying to help him relax” Bucky said sleepily  
“Mm that's nice of you”  
“It was, I think we should repay him” Steve said.  
"Hmm We should" Natasha purred. Steve rolled over and flipped on the lamp  
“wha’s going on” Bucky asked already half asleep.  
“We decided to repay you for trying to help Steve” Natasha said straddling his hips and kissing him.  
"How do you want to do this Lyublyu?" Natasha asked.  
"I want to eat you out while Steve rides me" Bucky said after a few moments thought  
Natasha nodded and rolled onto her back spreading her legs for him. Steve took his que and got out of bed and grabbed a bottle of lube out of the bed side table while Bucky took Natasha's invitation and moved in between her legs ass in the air waiting for Steve to prep him.  
Steve paused for a moment taking in the two assassins panting on the bed before him and wondered how he had gotten so lucky.  
"Come on Steve. I'm going to be done by the time you start prepping him" Natasha said breathlessly her back arching off the bed as Bucky worked her over. Steve kneeled down on the bed behind Bucky and popped open the bottle of lube. Bucky moaned deliciously as Steve pressed a finger into his tight hole, he quickly added another one and scissored him open trying to prep him as quickly as possible. Once Steve was satisfied with how prepped Bucky was he slicked up his own cock and pushed into him. Bucky groaned loudly and stopped his work on Natasha as Steve pushed all the way into him.  
"You good Buck?" Steve asked once he had gotten balls deep into Bucky's tight heat.  
"Yeah Stevie, I'm fine just move already" Bucky said voice taught. That was all the encouragement Steve needed, He pulled out and slammed back into Bucky hitting his sweet spot dead on.  
"Come on Barnes. As much as it's hot watching you two I'd like some attention too" Natasha said combing her fingers through Bucky's hair.  
"Sorry baby, I'm losing my mind with Steve hitting my sweet spot every time" Bucky apologized breathlessly before moving back in between her legs lapping up her sweet smelling juices.  
It took only a few seconds for Natasha to finish the view of Steve pounding into Bucky and the added stimulation of Bucky rocking back and forth in time with Steve had her coming in no time. After she finished Steve changed positions so he could jerk Bucky off while he pounded him.  
"God Steve I'm so close" Bucky moaned. He came quickly after covering Steve's hand with his sticky cum, Steve followed closely after burying himself inside Bucky as he coated his insides.  
Steve pulled out and the two of them flopped down on the bed exhausted. Natasha appeared next to them with a wet rag she had gotten from the bathroom and cleaned the two of them off before turning the light off and getting into bed next to Bucky  
"You better be able to sleep now Steve" Bucky mumbled. Steve only laughed nestling into Bucky's side.  
Natasha slid her hand over Bucky's body to find Steve's.  
"What did I do to get the two of you?" Steve asked as Natasha intertwined their hands.  
"Crashed a plane"  
"Wouldn't give up being in the army even though it could kill you" Bucky and Natasha mumbled at the same time.  
Steve snorted. "Thanks guys"  
"Punk" Bucky murmured drifting off to sleep  
"Jerk" Steve replied before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I am totally in love with this ship and had to write a little bit of late night fun (Sorry I'm not very good at writing details).  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Lyublyu means love in Russian according to google translate.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
